


Arizona Skylines

by poserpaste



Category: All Time Low (Band), The Maine (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Songfic, for once its just a little fluffy story, thats it folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poserpaste/pseuds/poserpaste
Summary: There’s a smile threatening to take over Alex’s face, and he glances from his lover to the sky before he lays back onto the blanket spread over the bed of John’s truck. The smile is what keeps worry from filling in all the spaces in the younger man’s mind, because if Alex-overthink-my-life-every-second-Gaskarth is smiling after that long time of dead silence, nothing in the world could possibly be wrong.





	Arizona Skylines

“Hey, John?”

 

The sun is rising along the Arizona skyline, painting the desert with beautiful yellows, oranges, and reds. There’s some pink in there, too, subtle but touching the softest of places in the landscape. Two silhouettes take shape the men two sitting comfortably on the bed of an old truck that’s parked on the side of the road in what seems to be the middle of nowhere.

 

John turns his head when his partner speaks up, his gaze going from the rising sun to the one sitting beside him. He quirks one of his perfect brows, green eyes filling with curiosity about what Alex could possibly need. It had been silent for what seemed to be hours, just watching the sky turn from a dark blue to a mixture of warm hues, watching the landscape begin to go back to sleep - after all, most creatures out here were nocturnal to a certain degree.

 

There’s a smile threatening to take over Alex’s face, and he glances from his lover to the sky before he lays back onto the blanket spread over the bed of John’s truck. The smile is what keeps worry from filling in all the spaces in the younger man’s mind, because if Alex-overthink-my-life-every-second-Gaskarth is smiling after that long time of dead silence, nothing in the world could possibly be wrong. Not at this exact moment, at least.

 

A content sigh fills the next moment of silence, followed shortly by a loud creaking from the truck as John follows Alex in laying down. Their heads both turn so they can look each other in the eyes, and then the brunette continues with his thought.

 

“What if we had never met?” He speaks softly, in the tone that he only ever uses with his boyfriend.

  
The comment also isn’t meant in a negative way in the slightest. John can tell this much through his lover’s tone and by that damn smile finally revealing itself. There’s a pause, a soft _hmm_ in thought _,_ and then John reaches up to brush some stray strands of hair from the other’s eyes. Alex takes some time as he waits for his answer to examine every little freckle on the love of his life's face, something he's been doing since the day that they met each other. They're just so beautiful and so wonderfully chaotic. They're subtle and unique and only truly reveal themselves in the sun.

 

"I don't know," John confesses after some time, but after another pause he continues, "I don't think I would be the man I am today. I would be alive and off with my band, obviously, maybe happy even and having the time of my life... but I would still be that immature douchebag I was before I met you."

 

It was the truth, really.

 

Both of them had grown from the relationship that they built with each other. They learned from each other and their experiences and their arguments, and they grew to knew right from wrong. The man-whore stereotypes shed away to show their true potentials. Now, the two knew when to be silly and immature and when it was time to be serious and outspoken. Not only had they grown, but they healed together. They continued to. God knows where they would be if they hadn't met, or if they even had chosen to just be friends and nothing more.

 

Both Alex and John were thinking of these things and of more complicated times, but the quiet is broken by a soft chuckle from Alex. He reaches up and scratches at his stubble, mumbling, "You would probably still be wearing those scarves, marching around with your emo haircut."

 

"You're one to talk, Gaskarth."

 

They burst into laughter at the same time at this, considering it was pretty much the truth. Their laughter echoed along the Arizona skyline, alerting the creatures once at peace and trying to go back into hiding. They could probably be heard from a mile away, but it didn't matter much. They were together, after all, and they had met and fallen in love. 

 

Nothing else mattered much.


End file.
